


The Fire Between Them

by Tangela



Series: Final Fantasy VII [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: If Genesis can't best Sephiroth on the battlefield, he'll find another way.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Final Fantasy VII [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Fire Between Them

"Your quarters. Now."

Sephiroth didn't have time to reply as Genesis stormed out of the training room, the tail of his coat swishing behind him as the door slid shut.

Sephiroth smiled to himself, taking his time to set the room's controls back to how they were before. He knew Genesis wouldn't like it, but it somehow made what was about to happen all the better for it. 

Genesis Rhapsodos had a ferocious temper, and no one knew it better than Sephiroth. They were friends, and something a little more than that, but Genesis hated that Sephiroth was a better fighter than him, and made sure to remind the General every chance he got. For Sephiroth, their rivalry was friendly, a way to pass the time, keep his skills sharp, but for Genesis, it ran much deeper. He couldn't stand being second best. 

"Spoiled little prince," Sephiroth had chided once, as he'd removed the blade of his sword from Genesis' throat and held out a hand to help him up.

He'd expected the slap across the face before he'd felt it.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," Genesis had spat as he'd dusted himself off. 

Sephiroth had smiled, but said nothing. It wasn't arrogance, but a quiet, well-earned confidence. He had no equal, not Genesis, nor Angeal. He had no pride to injure, simply because no one could best him. Shinra's prized killing machine. 

How they'd come to this arrangement, he couldn't say for sure. Genesis was tense by nature, almost always seemed to be on edge, but even more so after one of their sparring sessions. The look Sephiroth had given him, the almost sympathetic head tilt, the glint of a smile in his eyes, had obviously been more than Genesis could take and he'd lunged at him, with all the intent of taking him down a notch or two. They'd ended up falling into bed together instead. 

No, Genesis could wait. It was always better for it.

\---

When Sephiroth returned to his quarters, it was to find Genesis already waiting for him, sprawled out on the couch with one leg up on the cushions. He knew Sephiroth hated that, and Sephiroth knew that was exactly why he kept doing it. If he couldn't best him in battle, then he could at least have the satisfaction of getting under his skin. 

"Must you always keep me waiting?" he asked, setting aside the book he'd been idly leafing through.

"Must you always make a mess of my quarters?" Sephiroth countered, but there was no malice in his words. 

Genesis smiled as he stood up. He'd already taken off his coat and gloves, his rapier set aside with them. Sephiroth was grateful for that. He preferred dealing with Genesis's extremely short fuse without weapons. 

"I think I've waited long enough," Genesis said, a bite to his tone. 

Sephiroth gave in to temptation, wanting to push him just a little further. 

"I have paperwork to finish up," he said, gesturing to his desk. "And since you invited yourself to-"

Sephiroth was cut off by Genesis striding across the room, grabbing him by his coat straps and kissing him. There was nothing romantic about it - there never was - Genesis was always teeth and tongue and fire.

Desperation, but he'd never admit that.

He needed to have the upper hand, and if he couldn't take Sephiroth down on the battlefield, well, this would have to do.

Sephiroth did nothing to fight it, letting Genesis work out his frustrations on him. He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good.

He let Genesis dominate the kiss, let him fist his hands in his hair, let him pull him into his bedroom without a complaint.

The door had barely closed behind them when Genesis was undressing Sephiroth, his own uniform quickly following. He walked Sephiroth back towards the bed, unceremoniously pushing him onto his back.

Sephiroth said nothing, merely watching him. He knew Genesis preferred him to stay quiet, to speak only when spoken to. Angeal had warned him about Genesis' superiority complex once. He needed control, craved it, even. Sephiroth couldn't exactly say he minded giving it to him for a while. For all the power that he had, sometimes it was nice to hand it over to someone else, let someone else do the thinking for him. And regardless of what any outsider might have thought of their relationship, Sephiroth trusted Genesis, which said a lot about him. Sephiroth's trust wasn't something that was easily earned. 

Genesis moved forward, guiding Sephiroth up to sit with his back against the headboard. He climbed into his lap, hands that were capable of far deadlier things gently running through Sephiroth's hair, guiding it away from his face. He watched Sephiroth intently, let his gaze rove his face, take in every detail.

A still moment between them. The calm before the storm.

Genesis leaned in, brushing his lips against Sephiroth's gently for the briefest moment, before all but crashing their mouths together in an imitation of their earlier encounter. His grip tightened in Sephiroth's hair, pulling them closer. Sephiroth let him lead, hands braced on Genesis' arms.

Genesis eventually broke away to move lower, teeth working at Sephiroth's throat, determined to leave his mark. Enhanced as they both were, Sephiroth knew that there would be no physical reminders of their encounter. There never was. But that never stopped Genesis from trying. 

One hand slid free of Sephiroth's hair, his fingers tracing lines along his collarbone, down his chest to settle on Sephiroth's hip.

"What is it that you want?" he asked, fingers pressing into Sephiroth's skin as his other hand trailed along his neck.

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly. "You know what I want," he murmured.

"Mm. Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't," Genesis replied with a coy smile. 

Sephiroth let the silence linger between them for a moment, watching Genesis grow gradually impatient. The delicate fingers against his throat began to press ever so slightly.

A warning.

"I want you to fuck me," he replied finally.

Genesis hummed to himself.

"I don't recall you being in any position to give me orders,  _ General _ ," he said, leaning in to brush his mouth against Sephiroth's. 

Sephiroth resisted the urge to move closer, to grab Genesis and just take what he wanted.

"Will you fuck me?" he made himself ask.

He paused before speaking again.

"Please."

Genesis looked as though all of his birthdays had come at once.

"Well...Since you did ask so nicely," he murmured, practically purring. 

He mercifully didn't make Sephiroth wait any longer. He let his hand run lower, nails gently scratching against skin, before wrapping his hand around Sephiroth's cock.

Sephiroth wasn't exactly the loudest in bed, but Genesis was more than well-acquainted with his subtle expressions by now. How his brow would furrow ever so slightly, the small hiss of air through his teeth. 

Genesis let his hand stroke languidly, clearly in no hurry to give Sephiroth what he'd asked for. He leaned in again, pressing kisses along Sephiroth's jaw, nipping at his ear.

Sephiroth let his eyes close, focusing on the feeling of Genesis' hand on him, his mouth against his skin. A small groan escaped him, and Genesis pulled back, an unmistakable smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

A win, in his eyes.

"You need me, don't you?" he asked, his hand moving lazily now. "More than this. You need me to fuck you, is that it?"

Sephiroth nodded, managing to stifle another moan as Genesis twisted his hand just right.

"It'd be cruel of me to keep you waiting," he continued, but he didn't move, clearly enjoying himself far too much.

Eventually, he relented, climbing out of Sephiroth's lap and tapping his thigh.

"Up on your hands and knees for me," he said. "There's a good boy."

Sephiroth had to bite his tongue. It wasn't worth the argument, not when he was about to get what he wanted.

Sometimes he found himself wondering what their relationship would be like if Genesis wasn't so fiercely jealous. Sometimes he wished he had the words to tell him that he didn't have to be. He wondered if Genesis would think him patronising, lording his status over him, and if it would only push him further away. Words weren't exactly Sephiroth's forté. For all of his intelligence, all of his power and status, he lacked a basic social understanding, and despite his best efforts at times, it only led to him isolating himself further. He was thankful that Angeal understood him beyond words.

He could only hope that Genesis did too.

He was pulled sharply from his thoughts by the feeling of slick fingers pushing into him. One, then two, pumping into him over and over in a steady rhythm. Sephiroth's fingers curled into the covers beneath him, his head hanging low as his breathing quickened. It wasn't enough and far too much all at once, he needed more, and if Genesis didn't  _hurry up_ -

Genesis eventually pulled away, and Sephiroth involuntarily pressed himself back, feeling very empty all of a sudden.

He realised his mistake quickly as Genesis laughed.

"Eager, are we?" he asked.

Sephiroth didn't dare answer. Whatever he said would be a lie.

Genesis moved closer, replacing his fingers with his cock, and Sephiroth couldn't help the sharp gasp that escaped him. He wouldn't say it, couldn't afford to inflate Genesis' ego any further, but Gods, he felt so good.

Genesis brushed Sephiroth's hair to one side, pressing a kiss to his exposed shoulder. His hands moved to Sephiroth's hips, nails biting into his skin. 

Satisfied that Sephiroth had adjusted, Genesis pulled out just enough before slamming back in. He started steady, his movements growing gradually more and more heated, until Sephiroth had dropped down onto his elbows, unable to hold himself upright anymore. Genesis thankfully didn't seem to be in the mood to tease him any more, and Sephiroth was grateful for that. He recalled nights where Genesis would keep him on edge for hours, until he was little more than a wreck.

Not that he was faring much better now, with Genesis fucking into him as he was. Sephiroth could feel every bit of his frustration, his irritation, his jealousy with every thrust, and Gods, it felt incredible.

It wasn't long before he felt himself starting to reach his limit. There would always come a point where his carefully crafted self-control would crack. He knew that Genesis counted on it. 

Sephiroth reached his hand down in an attempt to relieve the burning tension when Genesis grabbed his wrist and pinned it to bed. 

"Not until you ask nicely," Genesis said, a smug smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

"I've already asked nicely," Sephiroth hissed, patience beginning to wear thin.

He needed to come, and Genesis was driving him to breaking point.

"Again. You know how much I like it."

Sephiroth could easily overpower him, turn the tables and pin him down, take what he wanted, what both of them wanted. But he knew how much Genesis needed this. Needed this dominance, some semblance of a victory.

"Please," he breathed, and the word still felt strange on his tongue, no matter how times they'd done this together.

Genesis huffed a laugh, clearly enjoying himself. 

"Please, Genesis," Sephiroth tried again. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Genesis asked with a tilt of his head. 

The very same question Sephiroth had asked him once, in the heat of a fight. 

Sephiroth ran his tongue across his lower lip, and let himself give in completely

"I need you, Genesis," he murmured, "I need you to let me come. Please."

"Look at you," Genesis all but purred in response. "Shinra's great General, begging for me to get him off."

Despite his tone, he mercifully didn't make Sephiroth wait much longer. He gave Sephiroth's wrist a squeeze before reaching down to deal with the matter himself. It wasn't long before Sephiroth was tipped completely over the edge, coming into Genesis' hand. Genesis wasn't much further behind him, a few quick thrusts and he suddenly stilled, fingers digging into Sephiroth's hips before he moved, unceremoniously collapsing onto the bed next to him.

Sephiroth slowly sat up, pushing his hair from his face as he caught his breath.

Genesis smiled up at him lazily, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Happy now?" he asked, twirling a loose strand of Sephiroth's hair around his finger. 

Sephiroth shook his head dismissively, but a smile pulled at his lips all the same. That urge to say something had returned, but he couldn't quite find the words. 

Genesis sat up, placing both hands on Sephiroth's face as he leaned in to kiss him. The fire had gone out, all that was left was a trail of smoke. It left Sephiroth feeling hazy. Somehow it felt more intense than everything they'd just done together. The feeling was gone almost as quickly as that, as Genesis gathered his uniform from the floor and began to dress himself again.

"I have a free afternoon next week, if you'd like to train again?" he asked as he fixed the collar of his coat. 

Sephiroth nodded. "I would.

Genesis smiled. "And don't be so confident of your victory next time," he said as he headed to the door with a lazy wave.

Sephiroth just watched him leave.

Perhaps Genesis understood him better than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been at this for a month and it ain't getting any better, so I really hope it's okay and not riddled with errors. This is my first proper attempt at writing sane Seph too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
